The present invention relates generally to messaging, and more specifically to the field of message management in the case of absent recipients.
When a sender sends a message to an absent recipient, that message may go unread until the recipient becomes available again. Any delay in addressing a message may be undesirable, especially in cases where the message is urgent or a rapid reply to the message is sought.